


A Friendly Match

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan are training together in the sparring grounds, with Quinlan Vos nearby. Anakin has other ideas about what they should be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin rolled his shoulders, grinning. He always grinned during a fight. Ahsoka had picked up the habit from him.  
  
This match had one rule; they couldn’t use the Force.  
  
Across from him, Obi-Wan stood, hands hanging by his sides. Anakin moved his left foot forward, turning his body side on and raising his arms. Obi-Wan mirrored his movements.  
  
Quinlan Vos watched them, balancing atop a pillar. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were dressed lightly; no shoes, arms bare, pants rolled up to their knees. Anakin’s hair was tied back in a ponytail.  
  
They stood a moment, studying each other. It was easy to anticipate the other’s attacks. They knew one another so well they were almost one person.  
  
Anakin made the first move. He feinted left, then came in with a right hook. Obi-Wan saw it coming, caught his wrist, used his own momentum to spin Anakin out of the way. Anakin stepped smoothly through the twirl and brought his hands up into a guard. His eyes didn’t betray his movements – he kept them locked on Obi-Wan’s.  
  
He closed in, bringing his elbow up to Obi-Wan’s jaw and stomping down at Obi-Wan’s shin. Obi-Wan blocked Anakin’s arm with both his hands, taking a step back.  
  
This was how they started, each time. Methodical; testing the limits.  
  
“You’re moving slower than usual, old man,” Anakin taunted. He was excited by the idea of Obi-Wan hitting him. He was more excited at the idea of hitting Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan remained silent, but he was smiling.  
  
Anakin darted forward, throwing punches, one after the other. Obi-Wan blocked, stepping back as Anakin moved towards him. Anakin’s leg flicked out and caught the inside of Obi-Wan’s calf. He didn’t strike hard enough to buckle Obi-Wan’s leg, and Obi-Wan caught his wrist, moving in close as he bent it back. Obi-Wan drove his shoulder into Anakin, placing his leg behind Anakin’s to trip him.  
  
Anakin hit the ground as Obi-Wan let go of his wrist. Spinning his legs, he jumped back up and kicked high, aiming for Obi-Wan’s face, but Obi-Wan moved back. Turning on his leg he kicked again with his other foot. Obi-Wan stepped back again, giving ground. Obi-Wan hooked his arm under Anakin’s ankle, but Anakin brought his leg down hard, pulling Obi-Wan forward. He missed Obi-Wan’s back with his elbow by inches as Obi-Wan dodged past him, rolling.  
  
Springing to his feet, Obi-Wan slammed his heel behind Anakin’s knee. Anakin’s leg buckled, and he fell forward. He rolled onto his back and leapt to his feet, then took a few steps back from Obi-Wan.  
  
There was a pause where they regarded each other.  
  
Anakin’s heart was racing. It wasn’t just the exercise. Every time Obi-Wan touched him, his heart beat faster.  
  
Quinlan Vos watched with a smile.  
  
Anakin feinted right, darted around Obi-Wan, caught him under the ear with a closed fist. Obi-Wan struck out with his elbow, catching Anakin in the ribs. The air was knocked out of him, but he grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist with his right hand. With his left pushed up beneath Obi-Wan’s elbow. Obi-Wan jerked forward as Anakin let him go, stepping back.  
  
They faced one another again, Anakin grinning sharply, Obi-Wan watching him closely.  
  
Then Obi-Wan surprised Anakin, dashing forward, breaking his guard with a swift jab. His second punch made contact with Anakin’s face, and Anakin’s head jerked back. He felt blood on his lip.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his hand, muttering a curse. He’d cut his knuckles on Anakin’s teeth, because he hadn’t pulled his punch.  
  
“That’s why you don’t aim for the face,” Quinlan Vos called down.  
  
Anakin massaged his jaw. This was going to hurt for a while. He’d get a fat lip. He could call an end to the match and get ice for it, but then Obi-Wan would win.  
  
He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand, and put his guard up once more.  
  
Power, now, more than tactics. Anakin let his body think for him. He swung erratically, trying to catch Obi-Wan off guard.  
  
Obi-Wan caught his wrist and Anakin flattened his palm, twisting, breaking the grip and grabbing Obi-Wan’s hand. In the same movement he pressed his thumb against the knuckle of Obi-Wan’s smallest finger, and his middle finger against the pad of Obi-Wan’s thumb. He twisted the hand, stepping behind Obi-Wan and locking his arm in place with a smug grin.  
  
Anakin leaned forward to whisper a taunt in Obi-Wan’s ear. Obi-Wan brought his heel down on the inside of Anakin’s foot, and threw his head back. Anakin anticipated this, and dodged to one side, releasing Obi-Wan from his grip.  
  
Anakin tried to knee Obi-Wan in the stomach but Obi-Wan stepped out of the way. Anakin dodged two kicks, then darted to Obi-Wan’s side. Anakin caught Obi-Wan’s leg and with his spare arm struck Obi-Wan’s chest. Obi-Wan reeled backwards, but Anakin pulled him back upright, dropping his leg and stepping in close.  
  
He grinned. They were inches apart. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him, and glanced at Quinlan Vos.  
  
“We are in public, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly.  
  
Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s tunic with both hands, and edged closer. Unseen by Quinlan, Anakin kissed the air between them, looking at Obi-Wan suggestively.  
  
Obi-Wan struck Anakin’s chest with the heel of his palm, and twisted Anakin’s right hand with his left one. Anakin was forced to let go of Obi-Wan’s tunic. Obi-Wan released him. That was the opposite of what Anakin wanted.  
  
Obi-Wan’s strike had winded him, and Anakin took a gulping breath as he put his guard up.  
  
“You’re not going to win this, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin swayed, dropping his hands. Obi-Wan foolishly took the bait, and tried to strike Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin caught Obi-Wan’s wrist and pulled him forward, placing his free hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back. He pressed his chest against Obi-Wan’s.  
  
Obi-Wan’s eyes widened a little as he felt what Anakin had waiting for him. A blush rose in his cheeks and he glanced away, stepping out of Anakin’s grip. Anakin let him go, a smug smile on his face.  
  
“I didn’t know you two could dance,” Quinlan Vos commented.  
  
Obi-Wan glared daggers at Anakin. “Anakin, control yourself,” he said, in a voice low enough that only Anakin could hear him.  
  
Anakin knew well enough that he shouldn’t leap on Obi-Wan in that moment and bite his neck.  
  
Force, did he want to. He hoped Obi-Wan could feel his urges through their bond.  
  
“Do you want me to leave you two alone?” Quinlan spoke with a knowing tone. Anakin glanced up at him. The Kiffar was grinning.  
  
“No, no,” said Obi-Wan, sizing Anakin up. “There’s no reason for you to leave.”  
  
“Oh, you _want_ him to watch?” Anakin asked quietly, closing the distance between them.  
  
“We’re simply sparring, Anakin,” there was a glint in Obi-Wan’s eyes that Anakin knew well. “I’m sure it’s no problem if he watches.”  
  
Anakin’s breath caught in his throat as Obi-Wan grabbed his neck. Anakin reached across with one hand to grab Obi-Wan’s fingers. He twisted his body, bringing his elbow over and down onto Obi-Wan’s forearm. Obi-Wan’s arm buckled and he lurched forward, Anakin twisting Obi-Wan’s hand. He tapped Obi-Wan’s face with his elbow, then released him.  
  
“Notice,” Anakin said with a smug grin, “How I didn’t actually _hit_ you.” He pointed to his split lip. “I could have broken your cheekbone,” he added.  
  
“Don’t act arrogant, Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned. “It doesn’t suit you.”  
  
Anakin huffed. “You’re only saying that because Quinlan is here,” he grumbled.  
  
Anakin was losing focus. From watching Obi-Wan’s hands and feet he was now noticing Obi-Wan’s lips, his eyes, the curve of his neck. Obi-Wan’s hair had fallen out of place, and Anakin wanted to run his hands through it. He wanted to grab it. Anakin could see sweat glistening on Obi-Wan’s well-toned arms, wondered what he would have to do to get Obi-Wan to take his shirt off. Maybe he could pull it off while they grappled.  
  
Obi-Wan knocked him off his feet while he was daydreaming, and pinned him to the floor. Straddling Anakin, he pinned Anakin’s shoulders with his elbows, smiling wickedly down at him. Anakin let out a groan as Obi-Wan shifted his hips, a teasing pressure on Anakin’s groin. Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
“Simply sparring?” he breathed, raising his eyebrows at Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned as he stood up, and offered his hand to help Anakin to his feet.  
  
Anakin pulled him close, snarling.  
  
“Not here, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided, pushing him away. Raising his voice, Obi-Wan added, “Well, I suppose I win.”  
  
Anakin had survived most battles because he was willing to fight dirty. But when he tried to punch Obi-Wan, he found himself pinned against the wall, his arm locked behind him. Obi-Wan was pushing against him, his breath was hot against Anakin’s skin. Anakin’s cheek was pressed to the wall, his head turned a little to one side. He could feel Obi-Wan’s heartbeat against his back. Heat rushed through him.  
  
“That was rude of you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered into his ear.  
  
Anakin grunted as Obi-Wan pressed him harder against the wall. When Obi-Wan pulled away, Anakin was more than frustrated. If he pounced on Obi-Wan now, he could – no. Obi-Wan was ready for anything.  
  
Obi-Wan had moved to the middle of the mat. Anakin moved to stand opposite him, and put his left hand over his right fist. They bowed to one another, respectfully.


	2. Chapter 2

“That was a good session, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, smiling. “You trained quite hard.”  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan.  
  
Quinlan hopped off his perch quietly, and left the room.  
  
Anakin looked expectantly at Obi-Wan, who shook his head.  
  
“No, Anakin,” he said. He took a step towards Anakin. “Not here.”  
  
Obi-Wan hooked his fingers into Anakin’s belt and pulled him forward. Putting his other hand on Anakin’s shoulder, he stood on his tiptoes and kissed him gently, lingering for a moment. Anakin whimpered as Obi-Wan pulled away. His split lip throbbed, but he wanted more. Anakin breathed heavily, his nostrils flaring, as he used all his willpower not to grab Obi-Wan, to knock him to the ground and –  
  
“I bet I can guess what you’re thinking,” Obi-Wan said smugly. He walked towards the door. Anakin had to adjust himself before he could follow.  
  
“Oh?” said Anakin, catching up. “If you can’t, what do I win?”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled wryly at him. “You’re not _going_ to win, Anakin,” he said. “The question is; what do I get from you, when _I_ win?”  
  
Anakin grabbed his shoulder. He pushed Obi-Wan into the wall, grinning. “You _know_ what you’re getting,” he said, in a low voice.  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow, smirking. Of all the smug, irritating, _beautiful_ beings in the Galaxy, Anakin knew he was lucky to have Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin knew that the hallway was empty, so he risked kissing Obi-Wan, one hand clutching Obi-Wan’s tunic, the other pressed against the wall. Obi-Wan cupped Anakin’s cheek, his free hand resting on the small of Anakin’s back, pulling him close. Anakin whined into the kiss, his hand moving up to clutch at Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he pressed himself against Obi-Wan, his hips twitching in anticipation.  
  
Anakin would have dropped to his knees right then, but Obi-Wan pushed him away. Anakin tried to lunge forward, but Obi-Wan pressed his palm against Anakin’s sternum.  
  
“Not here, Anakin,” he cautioned.  
  
Anakin pouted. “Then where?” he managed to say.  
  
“Whose room is closest?”  
  
“Any room, Obi-Wan,” Anakin grunted.  
  
“Anakin…”  
  
Anakin took Obi-Wan’s hand in his, and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. He curled his fingers around Obi-Wan’s neck, resting his thumb against Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan moaned as Anakin bit him, then trailed his lips up Obi-Wan’s neck.  
  
“Not… here…” Obi-Wan said quietly, but he spoke with little conviction.  
  
Anakin nuzzled Obi-Wan’s jaw, nipping at his skin, breathing heavily as he pressed himself against Obi-Wan.  
  
“Anakin…” Obi-Wan breathed out, his voice cracking on the second syllable.  
  
“You want this, don’t you?” Anakin asked, his lips close to Obi-Wan’s ear, his voice husky.  
  
Obi-Wan bit his lip, trying to control himself, but a small, tortured, “Yes,” burst out.  
  
Because Obi-Wan had tortured him earlier, Anakin took a step back, grinning.  
  
“Too bad,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan looked pained.  
  
“You can follow me to my room, if you want,” Anakin said, walking away from Obi-Wan. “But I’m not promising anything.”  
  
“Anakin!” Obi-Wan hurried after Anakin, hoping that his erection wasn’t obvious. “There’s a spare room –”  
  
Anakin laughed. “No, Obi-Wan,” he said. He crossed his arms and looked at Obi-Wan. “If you want me…” He let the sentence trail off deliberately, as he headed towards his rooms. He smiled to himself as he heard Obi-Wan follow.  
  
Anakin had self-control when it came to tormenting Obi-Wan.  
  
He could see Obi-Wan at the edge of his vision, trying to walk as though nothing was happening. Anakin took a moment to bask in the admiring looks some of the other Jedi gave him. Anakin knew he was attractive. He took pleasure in the slight jealousy he could sense from Obi-Wan as he, too, noticed those admiring looks. Obi-Wan moved closer to Anakin, and Anakin smiled. At that moment, he knew Obi-Wan was his, and no-one else’s.


	3. Chapter 3

It was entertaining Anakin to feel how desperate Obi-Wan was to have him. If he wasn’t already hard it would be a lot easier to wait it out and torture Obi-Wan. As it was, he wanted to take Obi-Wan in the middle of the floor, to hear Obi-Wan scream his name in a place where it would echo. He wanted to claim Obi-Wan – although, he wasn’t actually sure he wanted the other Jedi to watch. Maybe if he asked them to leave, they would oblige.  
  
Anakin shook his head, and turned a corner. His rooms weren’t far. There, he had rope. He could tie Obi-Wan to the bed. Tease him and torture him, then fuck him hard –  
  
Anakin almost ran into the frame of his doorway, he was so distracted. Obi-Wan smirked at him as he walked past Anakin. Anakin followed him, glaring. As soon as the door shut behind them, Obi-Wan hurriedly undressed.  
  
“You could have done that slower,” Anakin said, looking Obi-Wan up and down. Obi-Wan didn’t reply, walking over to Anakin and hooking his fingers in Anakin’s waistband. Anakin pushed him away, saying, “Not yet.”  
  
It was fun to see Obi-Wan look so needy.  
  
“Shower,” Anakin ordered.  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated. He was considering simply dropping to his knees and taking Anakin’s pants off. However, he was curious to see what Anakin had in mind.  
  
“Go on,” Anakin said. “I’m not eating your ass without you washing up first.”  
  
Obi-Wan was lost for words, his throat tight in anticipation. Anakin grabbed his wrist and half-dragged him to the ‘fresher. Obi-Wan stumbled over his own feet.  
  
Anakin ran the shower, then pushed Obi-Wan under the stream of water. Anakin took off clothes and prosthetic arm, then joined Obi-Wan in the shower. Standing behind Obi-Wan, he wrapped an arm around his waist, splaying his hand against Obi-Wan’s stomach. Kissing the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, he muttered, “I love you.”  
  
Obi-Wan turned his head, resting one hand over Anakin’s, the other coming up to cup Anakin’s cheek. Anakin kissed his earlobe, his cheek, his neck, his shoulder.  
  
How could Anakin be so fierce, and yet so gentle? It sent shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine. Anakin was obsessed with him. Obi-Wan was afraid he felt the same way.  
  
“Do you love me?” Anakin’s voice was gentle, almost a purr.  
  
Quietly, Obi-Wan answered. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I do.”  
  
Anakin’s heart fluttered, and he kissed Obi-Wan’s neck, tasting him. Sweet, salty. He pressed against Obi-Wan, needing to be as close to him as possible. Anakin’s hand wandered, tracing two fingers along Obi-Wan’s lower stomach.  
  
Anakin wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan’s cock. Anakin’s own was pressed against Obi-Wan’s ass. He breathed out heavily as Obi-Wan rubbed against him, hips moving in anticipation. Slowly, lightly, Anakin stroked Obi-Wan, nuzzling his neck and jaw.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Anakin’s fingers were calloused, his hands strong, but oh he had such a tender touch when he wanted. His lips were butterfly kisses against Obi-Wan’s skin, his love for Obi-Wan ringing clear and true in their bond. What had Obi-Wan done to deserve such joy?  
  
Anakin stroked Obi-Wan’s cock, moving his hand up and down, circling his thumb around the head before tracing his fingers down the shaft. As he did so, he rocked his hips, his cock rubbing against Obi-Wan’s back. He bit down on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, making Obi-Wan groan.  
  
“If I had my other hand…” Anakin murmured in Obi-Wan’s ear.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Anakin tugged at his earlobe with his teeth, his hand sliding along Obi-Wan’s cock. When he let go, Obi-Wan turned around to kiss him, his hands clutching at Anakin’s hair. He made soft, pleading sounds as he bucked his hips forward, his cock brushing against Anakin’s thigh.  
  
“Needy,” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan deeply. He ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, slicking it back. Anakin leaned to bite Obi-Wan’s throat. “Mine,” he whispered. His fingers dug into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “ _Mine_.”  
  
“Anakin…” Obi-Wan whimpered.  
  
Anakin pushed Obi-Wan against the wall, kissing him hungrily. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s jaw, as Obi-Wan clutched at his shoulders. When they broke apart from the kiss, Obi-Wan was panting.  
  
“You’re certainly full of energy,” he said weakly.  
  
“You have no idea,” Anakin whispered. He trailed his fingers up Obi-Wan’s inner thigh, licking his lips, not taking his eyes off Obi-Wan’s. Then, he stepped away. Leaving the shower, he glanced over his shoulder at Obi-Wan. “I’ll see you in a minute,” he said with a grin. Taking a towel off the rack, he walked away, drying his skin. From the cabinet, Anakin grabbed a bottle of lube. Obi-Wan watched him leave, his jaw clenched.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin lay down on the bed, his mind occupied by thoughts of Obi-Wan. When he was in this mood, being apart from Obi-Wan was almost torture.  
  
Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait too long. Obi-Wan entered the room, droplets of water glistening on his bare skin. Anakin’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Obi-Wan. He was so beautiful. Anakin couldn’t tear his eyes away, drinking in the sight greedily. His hips, his eyes, his hands, the small trail of reddish brown hair that led to his groin. Anakin loved every part of him.  
  
Anakin stood, unable to wait for Obi-Wan to come to him. He pulled Obi-Wan close, his hands on the small of Obi-Wan’s back, and kissed him. Then he stepped back, admiring Obi-Wan at arm’s length.  
  
“What, Anakin?” there was a faint pink colouring in Obi-Wan’s cheeks. Whether it was from the heat of the shower or his own embarrassment, Anakin couldn’t tell.  
  
“You’re lovely to look at, you know,” Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan looked away. “You’re biased, Anakin,” he said quietly.  
  
“Am I?” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s nose. “I’ve seen how others look at you, Obi-Wan.” He kissed his neck. “Why do you think,” he continued, kissing Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I feel the need,” he kissed the hollow of Obi-Wan’s throat. “To leave my mark on you?” He nipped at Obi-Wan’s skin, and Obi-Wan shivered, goose bumps rising on his skin.  
  
“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. He cupped Anakin’s cheek, and Anakin turned his face to kiss the palm of Obi-Wan’s hand.  
  
“Now,” Anakin said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Go to bed.”  
  
Obi-Wan obeyed, Anakin following him close behind. Obi-Wan sat down, and Anakin shook his head. Kneeling on the bed next to Obi-Wan, he said, “On your stomach. Ass-up.”  
  
Once Obi-Wan was in position, Anakin smacked Obi-Wan’s thigh. Then he moved behind Obi-Wan, placing his hands on Obi-Wan’s ass. He squeezed, then ran his thumbs along the inside of Obi-Wan’s thighs.  
  
Anakin stroked Obi-Wan’s asshole with one finger, smiling. Then he leaned down, spreading Obi-Wan’s cheeks with his hands. He darted his tongue against Obi-Wan’s asshole, and Obi-Wan made a soft, surprised sound. Anakin flicked the tip of his tongue side to side, then moved it in a circle. He used a little more pressure as he did, then dipped his tongue into Obi-Wan’s asshole, before lapping in long, slow strokes.  
  
Obi-Wan moaned as Anakin kissed, licked, and sucked at him. He buried his face in the blankets, muffling his pleasured sounds as Anakin flicked his tongue upwards. Anakin placed his lips around Obi-Wan’s asshole and sucked at it, his tongue darting in and out. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he groaned, trying not to shout. Anakin stopped sucking, making a popping sound, and Obi-Wan grasped at the sheets, his senses overwhelmed.  
  
When Anakin reached around to stroke Obi-Wan’s cock, his hips twitched. Anakin used his other hand to hold Obi-Wan steady, his face buried in Obi-Wan’s ass as he stroked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan shouted as Anakin’s tongue pushed inside him, Anakin flicking his tongue up as he pulled it out.  
  
Obi-Wan’s hips bucked as Anakin dipped his tongue inside him, pressing upwards, while his fingers explored Obi-Wan’s cock.  
  
“Anakin…” he whimpered.  
  
Anakin smiled, flicking his tongue again, sensing that Obi-Wan was close to the edge. When Obi-Wan came, Anakin kept his hand on Obi-Wan’s cock, his tongue inside Obi-Wan’s ass, savouring the muffled moans from the other man. He could feel Obi-Wan twitching, could feel Obi-Wan’s cock throbbing as he came onto the bed sheets. When Anakin pulled away, he flicked his fingers against Obi-Wan’s asshole, causing Obi-Wan to cry out.  
  
Anakin laughed. He hooked his hand around Obi-Wan’s hip and flipped him over. Obi-Wan’s eyes were watering, and he was breathing heavily. Anakin climbed onto him, sitting on his stomach as he bent down to kiss Obi-Wan’s neck.  
  
“Hold on,” Anakin said. He ran to the bathroom, to wash his mouth out. When he returned, Obi-Wan was still lying there, unmoving.  
  
“Oh come on,” Anakin said, climbing back onto the bed. “It wasn’t that good.” He bent his head to kiss Obi-Wan, his fingers trailing circles on Obi-Wan’s stomach.  
  
“I beg to differ,” Obi-Wan replied, when Anakin moved back.  
  
“Well,” said Anakin, taking Obi-Wan’s cock in his hand. “I still think I could do better.”  
  
Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand in his, and raised it to his lips. Kissing Anakin’s knuckles, he said, “I think it’s your turn, don’t you?”  
  
Anakin smiled. He lay down beside Obi-Wan, resting his head on his and propping himself up on his elbow. He had his other hand on Obi-Wan’s chest, tracing his fingers across Obi-Wan’s collarbone.  
  
“Give me a minute,” he said.  
  
He pinched Obi-Wan’s nipple, and Obi-Wan shivered. Anakin leaned forward, to lick Obi-Wan’s neck. Then he sat up, and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. With a wicked grin, he took Obi-Wan’s cock in his hand. Moving his hand up and down, he coated Obi-Wan’s cock in lube, then knelt over Obi-Wan, his knees on either side of the other man’s waist.  
  
One hand resting on Obi-Wan’s chest, he used the other to press Obi-Wan’s cock against his asshole. Obi-Wan sat up, to spread Anakin’s ass with his hands, and Anakin lowered himself onto Obi-Wan slowly. Closing his eyes, he grunted with the sensation of Obi-Wan filling him. As he rocked his hips back and forth, taking Obi-Wan deeper inside, he pushed Obi-Wan back down. Pinning Obi-Wan with his hands, Anakin looked down into his eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan moaned as Anakin moved his hips back and forth. Anakin clenched his jaw, breathing heavily as he took all of Obi-Wan into him. Anakin huffed, bucking his hips, and Obi-Wan threw his head back as Anakin’s fingers dug into his chest.  
  
Anakin bounced a little, his thighs working as he rode Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan cried out and Anakin groaned, leaning forward to bounce his ass up and down. Obi-Wan reached up to grab his shoulders, and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. Anakin closed his eyes, moving faster, riding Obi-Wan harder. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin’s back, and Anakin gripped Obi-Wan’s shoulders.  
  
“ _Obi-Wan!_ ” Anakin cried, pressing his forehead against Obi-Wan’s chest as Obi-Wan thrust into him. He felt Obi-Wan’s nails digging into his back, as Obi-Wan pulled him close, rocking his hips, matching Anakin’s rhythm.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured the name into Anakin’s ear, causing Anakin to shudder with pleasure. Anakin sped up, biting Obi-Wan’s shoulder, his back arching as he muffled his cries of pleasure against Obi-Wan’s skin. Obi-Wan thrust into Anakin, his fingers bruising Anakin’s hips.  
  
“Obi-Wan!”  
  
Anakin cried out as he came, hips twitching, cock pressed against Obi-Wan’s stomach. Obi-Wan came a moment later, shuddering, shouting Anakin’s name. They stayed there a moment, Anakin breathing heavily against Obi-Wan’s chest, Obi-Wan panting.  
  
After a moment, Anakin rolled away from Obi-Wan. He curled up against Obi-Wan’s side, kissing Obi-Wan’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. Obi-Wan looked down at him, running his fingers through Anakin’s hair. Anakin’s ponytail had fallen out somewhere between training and sex.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled onto his side, to put a hand on Anakin’s cheek. Pressing his forehead against Anakin’s, Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin trailed his fingers along Obi-Wan’s arm, then rested his hand on Obi-Wan’s hip. Obi-Wan kissed Anakin gently.  
“We should spar more often,” Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. “I don’t know if I have that sort of stamina,” he replied.  
  
Anakin kissed him, tugging on Obi-Wan’s bottom lip. “I think you do,” he said in a low voice. He rested his thumb on Obi-Wan’s hipbone, stroking it.  
  
“We’re not going again, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said quietly.  
  
“Well we could have another shower…” Anakin glanced down, then looked back into Obi-Wan’s eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled wryly. “I suppose we should, anyway,” he said. “But after that, I’m going to sleep.”


End file.
